Spring
by bubble iced
Summary: Taemin seorang siswi homeschooling yang harus menjalani penyetaraan tiba tiba bertemu Jongin yang langsung mengklaim bahwa Taemin adalah pacarnya. KaiTae is Up! Story From Author Dwei is here Newbie, RnR please 3


Cast :

- Taemin (SG)

- Jongin aka Kai

- And Other

Lenght : Prolog

Genre : SG, Romance, School Live

Rated : T (Aman)

.

.

.

"Eomma, aku mau ke supermarket. Eomma mau titip apa?" Tanya seorang gadis sambil mengeratkan jaketnya pada seorang wanita paruh baya, yang sedang menonton sinetron kesayangannya di ruang keluarga. Sang wanita tidak menjawab, ia bangkit dan melangkah ke arah gadis kecilnya, merelakan adegan sinetron yang cukup penting untuk ditonton.

"Eomma tidak titip apa-apa, sayang. Hati-hati ya, dan jangan pulang terlalu malam!" Kata wanita itu, Byun Baekhyun -atau sekarang telah menjadi Park Baekhyun- sambil memperbaiki letak kupluk anaknya, Park Taemin.

"Baiklah, eomma. Aku pergi dulu ya" kata Taemin lalu mengecup pipi ibunya itu singkat.

"Aku pulang" teriak seorang pria dari arah pintu.

"Itu Appa-mu pulang, ayo kita ke depan" kata Baekhyun begitu mendengar suara suaminya. Taemin mengangguk. "Selamat datang, sayang" kata Baekhyun sambil berlari kecil ke arah pintu yang disambut dengan rentangan tangan pria itu, Park Chanyeol. Taemin mengekori ibunya di belakang.

"Hai sayang" kata Chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun dan memberinya kecupan kecil di pipinya. Ia sedikit kesulitan karena pakaian tebal yang digunakannya. Lalu ia melepas tangan kanannya dari Baekhyun untuk mengelus puncak kepala anaknya. "Hai juga sayang" kata Chanyeol lalu mengecup puncak kepala Taemin. "Kau mau kemana malam-malam begini?" Tanya Chanyeol begitu melihat anaknya dalam balutan pakaian tebal.

"Mau ke supermarket Appa, aku pergi dulu ya" kata Taemin lalu mengecup pipi Chanyeol.

"Jangan pulang malam-malam ya!" Kata Chanyeol. Taemin mengangguk lalu mengencangkan tali sepatunya dan melangkah ke luar.

~~sedangkan di tempat lain~~

"Tuan muda, makan malam sudah siap" kata seorang pelayan beberapa saat setelah mengetuk pintu. Tak lama kemudian muncul seorang pria yang dipanggil tuan muda tadi.

"Baik, aku turun. Terima kasih" kata pemuda itu, Kim Jongin -biasa dipanggil Kai- lalu melangkah menuruni tangga. Pelayan itu masih setia mengekorinya hingga ruang makan. Di meja makan telah terdapat beberapa jenis makanan. Ayah dan ibunya juga ada disana, tapi mereka sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing hingga mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Kai sudah membalik piringnya, menyiapkan makanan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, kau sudah datang, Jongin-ah" kata ibu Jongin sambil meletakkan ponselnya. Sepertinya ayahnya juga melakukan hal yang serupa -minus ucapan- dan Kai hanya cuek. Ia tidak berniat merespon ucapan ibunya dan memilih untuk menyibukkan dirinya dengan makanannya. Ia ingin secepatnya pergi dari tempat itu sebelum 'peperangan' kedua orangtuanya dimulai. Lima menit pertama mereka lalui dalam keheningan hingga ayahnya mengawali pembicaraan.

"Jongin-ah, bagaimana sekolahmu?" Tanya pria tua itu. 'Basa-basi' batin Kai.

"Biasa saja" jawabnya dingin.

"Benarkah? Apa kau mengalami kesulitan?" Kali ini ibunya yang bertanya.

"Satu-satunya kesulitanku di sekolah adalah ketika ada acara yang mengharuskan salah satu dari kalian datang" jawab Kai. Ayahnya sudah memberinya tatapan yang bisa membuatmu memilih lebih baik pergi ke dasar bumi. Namun Kai masih acuh. Suasana ruang makan itu semakin dingin. Kesunyian kembali datang.

"Jongin-ah, minggu depan ibu ada tugas dinas ke luar kota selama satu minggu. Kau mau ikut?" Tanya ibunya.

"Tidak" jawab Kai singkat. Kai sempat melirik ayahnya yang sedang tersenyum mengejek pada ibunya.

"Ayah ada tugas dinas ke Jepang mulai besok lusa. Kau mau ikut?" Kali ini ayahnya yang bertanya. Dan Kai kembali mengatakan hal yang serupa.

"Tidak" kata Kai tanpa ada nada tertarik sedikit pun. Dan kali ini ia melihat ibunya yang balas tersenyum mengejek pada ayahnya. Kai tidak mengerti ada persaingan apa antara ibu dan ayahnya ini. Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk tidak peduli.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau oleh-oleh apa?" Tanya ibunya, berusaha mengambil perhatian Kai.

"Tidak ada" jawab Kai singkat. Dan Kai melihat ayahnya sibuk menahan tawanya. Lalu wanita itu memberikan tatapan sengit ke pria di hadapannya dan menunjuk Kai dengan dagunya. Bermaksud menarik perhatian Kai.

"Sepertinya gadget terbaru dari Jepang bagus juga, apa kau mau?" Tawar ayahnya. Kai mendengus. Dia sudah muak dengan sifat kedua orangtuanya itu. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Tidak" jawabnya singkat. Lalu ia bangkit dan pergi ke tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Kau mau kemana, Jongin-ah? Makananmu belum habis" Tanya ibunya. Kai tidak menjawab dan terus melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"Dimana sopan santunmu, Kim Jongin!" Kali ini ayahnya yang membentak. Kai berhenti sebentar tapi tidak menoleh. "Bukankah putra presdir Kim harus mengenal yang namanya tata krama, benar bukan Kim Jongin" lanjut ayahnya. Itu bukan pertanyaan tapi pertanyaan. Dan Kai tidak berniat untuk menjawab, bahkan membalikkan tubuhnya saja tidak.

"Apa yang sudah kau ajarkan pada anak nakal ini?" Tanya pria tua itu pada istrinya.

"Aku hanya mengajarkan apa yang harus diajarkan. Dan lagi aku sudah mengajarkan padanya tata krama, walaupun tanpa ayahnya" kata ibunya telak.

Kai mendecak kesal. Dia berbalik ke arah pintu depan. Dia ingin mencari udara segar, bahkan segelas air untuk meredakan tenggorokannya. Pasalnya ia belum meminum apapun tadi.

"Jongin-ah! Kim Jongin! Berhenti disana!" Bentak ayahnya emosi. Tapi Kai tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. "Lihat! Itu hasil didikanmu?" Bentak pria itu emosi. Dan suara-suara bentakan lain terdengar saling sahut-menyahut. Kai menyambar jaketnya yang digantung di dekat pintu masuk dan menggunakannya asal. Kai memutuskan untuk pergi ke supermarket.

~~di supermarket~~

'Makananmu belum habis, sini ibu suapi' kata seorang wanita berwajah ramah pada seorang anak kecil yang sibuk dengan mainannya. Kai mendengus ketika mengingat sepotong adegan masa lalu itu. Ketika ia masih berusia lima tahun dan kedua orangtuanya belum bertengkar.

Kai mengambil sebotol air mineral dari rak-rak yang tersusun rapi, lalu ia membayarnya di kasir. Ia membuka penutupnya dan meminum airnya, meredakan dahaga yang sedari tadi mencekiknya.

Drrt... Drrt...

Kai menghentikan acara minumnya dan merogoh saku celananya mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar. Muncul nama 'Oh Sehun Bodoh' di layar ponselnya. Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia mengangkat telepon itu.

"Kkamjong, jangan lupa buku titipanku! Jaljayo!" Cerocos Sehun dari seberang telepon tanpa memberikan waktu untuk Kai berbicara, dan telepon itu langsung diputuskan secara sepihak.

"Hei, Oh Sehun! Bodoh! Hei!" Umpat Kai pada ponselnya yang tentu saja sia-sia mengingat telepon itu sudah diputus. Kai terus merutuki sahabatnya itu. Dan memutuskan kembali menyusuri rak-rak supermarket untuk mengambil sebuah buku kotak-kotak, yang akan Sehun gunakan untuk mempelajari bahasa Mandarin. Kai tau itu hanya alibi Sehun agar dapat terus berduaan dengan kekasihnya, Xi Luhan, yang merupakan siswi pertukaran dari China.

"Untung kau ini temanku, kalau bukan mana sudi aku membeli benda sialan ini" rutuknya pada buku tidak bersalah itu. Untungnya dia merutuk dengan suara pelan sehingga tidak ada orang yang memperhatikannya.

"Pensil, pulpen, tempat pensil, penghapus, serutan pensil, correct-tip, gunting, lem, double-tip, penggaris, apa lagi ya?" Kata suara seorang gadis yang membawa keranjang belanjaan di sebelahnya, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari benda titipan Sehun. Kai bingung, untuk apa peralatan tulis sebanyak itu? Dan lagi, dilihat dari wajahnya sepertinya mereka ada di angkatan yang sama. Iseng, Kai pun berencana mengerjai gadis polos itu.

"Kau lupa membeli spidol, nona" kata Kai. Dalam hati ia tertawa.

"Ah, benar juga" kata gadis itu, lalu ia mengambil satu set spidol berwarna dan meletakkannya di keranjang belanjaannya, lalu ia menoleh ke arah Kai. "Terima kasih, perkenalkan namaku Park Taemin. Panggil saja aku Taemin" kata gadis itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

_'Aneh'_ batin Kai. Lalu ia melirik uluran tangan gadis itu, Taemin, dan beralih pada senyum yang -entah sejak kapan- tersungging di wajah manisnya. Yang Kai tau, itu bukan senyum yang biasa ia lihat pada gadis-gadis yang sering mengerumuninya. Senyum ini tulus. Dan akhirnya Kai menjawab uluran tangan itu. Entah sadar atau tidak, hati Kai sudah terjerat oleh pesona Taemin.

"Jongin" jawabnya singkat. Taemin mengangguk lalu perhatiannya kembali fokus pada rak di hadapannya. Entah mengapa kaki Kai menyuruhnya untuk diam di tempatnya, di sebelah gadis itu.

"Jongin-ssi, apa itu dibutuhkan di sekolah?" Tanya Taemin tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk satu set pensil berwarna.

"Ya" jawabnya singkat. Dan Taemin langsung menyambar peralatan itu.

"Bagaimana kalau itu?" Tanya Taemin lagi sambil menunjuk sebuah map berwarna putih susu.

"Ya" jawab Kai lagi, singkat. Kali ini Taemin tidak langsung mengambilnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Kai.

"Benarkah? Untuk apa?" Tanya Taemin. Kai bingung dengan tingkah gadis ini. Ia terlihat seperti tidak pernah membeli peralatan sekolah.

_'Ah, mungkin dia homeschooling'_ batin Kai. "Itu untuk menyimpan berkas-berkas yang kau anggap penting" jawabnya singkat.

"Benarkah? Apa kau memilikinya juga?" Tanya gadis itu antusias.

"Tentu, tapi punyaku sudah hampir penuh" jawabnya.

"Memang apa yang kau masukkan di dalamnya?" Tanya Taemin lagi, penasaran.

"Hanya hasil ulangan dan beberapa lembaran tugas" jawab Kai sekenanya. Taemin hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil ber-ooh ria.

"Baiklah, sebagai tanda terima kasihku, kubelikan satu untukmu" kata Taemin sambil mengambil dua map dengan warna yang bebeda. Hitam dan putih.

Kai tidak menolak. Bahkan bibirnya terasa kaku untuk menolak pemberian Taemin, gadis yang ditemuinya beberapa menit yang lalu. Lalu mereka berjalan ke v membayar semua belanjaan mereka -atau lebih tepatnya belanjaan Taemin.

"Ah, buku ini juga" kata Taemin sambil menyambar buku yang dibawa Kai sedari tadi. Kai sedikit tersentak. Bahkan ia sendiri lupa dengan buku itu. "Tolong bungkus buku dan map ini di plastik yang berbeda" kata Taemin pada penjaga kasir itu. Sang penjaga kasir hanya mengangguk dan kembali menyibukkan dirinya pada komputer dan barang belanjaan Taemin.

"Totalnya 110 ribu won, dan hari ini kami mengadakan diskon untuk para pelanggan yang berbelanja dengan pasangannya, jadi totalnya 100 ribu won" kata penjaga kasir itu. Wajah Taemin langsung memerah mendengar kata 'pasangan' sedangkan Kai membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"M-maaf, t-ta-tapi kami bukan pasangan" kata Taemin terbata-bata.

"Benarkah? Tapi kalian terlihat cocok" kata penjaga kasir itu lagi. Taemin buru-buru memberikan uang dan mengambil kantung belanjaannya. Tapi usahanya terlambat karena tangan Kai telah lebih dulu mengambilnya.

"T-terima kasih" kata Taemin.

"Bukan masalah. Dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Kai. Lalu ia memasukkan botol air yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ke dalam kantung belanjaannya.

"Tidak jauh dari sini, hanya tinggal berbelok sekali ke kanan di jalan itu dan rumahku berwarna krem, kau sendiri?" Kata Taemin yang membuat Kai membelalakkan matanya. Pasalnya, rumahnya berada di jalan yang sama dengan rumah Taemin.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita searah, rumahku yang berwarna hijau, ada pohon mangga di halamannya" jelas Kai.

"Wah, ternyata rumah kita dekat, senang rasanya punya teman baru. Eh, kita teman bukan, Jongin-ssi?" Tanya Taemin takut-takut kalau hanya dia yang menganggap mereka sudah berteman.

"Tentu" kata Kai singkat. Dan kata itu berhasil membuat Taemin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Nah, aku sudah sampai Jongin-ssi, terima kasih sudah membantu dan mengantarku. Jika kita bertemu lagi aku pasti akan membalas jasamu" kata Taemin ketika tiba di depan rumahnya. Lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya mengambil kantong belanjaannya dari tangan Kai yang langsung memberikannya.

"Baiklah, aku masuk dulu" kata Taemin sambil melangkah menuju pintu masuk rumahnya.

"Taeminnie" panggil Kai pada gadis itu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Taemin terpaku sejenak lalu membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ya?" Kata Taemin. Kai tersenyum tipis. Senyum Kai yang pertama kali Taemin lihat.

"Aku harap pertemuan kita selanjutnya tidak lama lagi. Jaljayo!" Kata Kai sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"N-ne, jaljayo" kata Taemin sambil melambaikan tangannya kaku. Lalu Kai tersenyum lagi dan berlalu menuju rumahnya. Taemin terus memandangi punggung Kai hingga menghilang di balik pagar tinggi.

"Ekhem!" Kata sebuah suara di belakang Taemin. Sontak Taemin membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati orangtuanya tengah melihatnya dengan seringaian di wajah mereka. "Sepertinya hati Taemin kita akan direbut orang, sayang" kata ibunya, Baekhyun. Wajah Taemin memerah menyaingi kepiting rebus.

"Hihihi, kau benar sayang" kata ayahnya, Chanyeol. "Aku jadi ingat masa muda kita, sayang" kata Chanyeol lagi sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang istrinya. "Ayo masuk! Disini dingin" kata Chanyeol. Taemin pun menurut sambil mempersiapkan diri menerima berbagai ejekan dari kedua orangtuanya.

Keesokan harinya di sebuah sekolah

"Baiklah anak-anak, bantulah teman baru kita ini mengenal sekolah kita. Silahkan masuk!" Tepat setelah Shim seongsanim, walikelas XII3, mengatakan kalimat itu muncul seorang gadis dari arah pintu. Gadis itu menggunakan seragam dengan warna yang sama dengan siswi-siswi lainnya. Kemeja putih yang dipasangi dasi berwarna merah bergaris emas yang dilapisi blazer biru tua dan rok selutut berwarna coklat.

Awalnya Jongin, atau biasa dipanggil Kai, tidak peduli dengan anak baru mana yang masuk ke kelasnya. Tapi begitu menyadari kalau gadis itu tidak asing, matanya terarah pada gadis itu. Hanya satu kata yang dapat melukiskan gadis itu. Manis. Entah sadar atau tidak, Kai memuji gadis itu.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Park Taemin. Panggil aku Taemin." Ucapnya. Suaranya merdu.

_'Dan inilah saatnya bertanya bila kau ingin mengetahui lebih banyak info tentang gadis ini, kkamjong'_ bisik suara hati Kai dan refleks tangannya terangkat. Taemin menoleh ke arah Kai. "Kau..." kata Taemin sambil membelalakkan matanya menambah kesan imut pada gadis itu.

"Dimana sekolahmu sebelum ini?" Tanya Kai sambil menunjukkan senyum 'kutunggu janjimu' miliknya. Sontak seisi kelas menoleh padanya. Hei, ini kkamjong lho! Juara dance nasional yang memiliki sifat dingin dan cuek luar biasa.

"Hei, kkamjong. Kau tidak sakit kan? Kenapa tiba-tiba sifat acuhmu itu hilang? Dan lagi, sepertinya kalian saling kenal, dimana kau bertemu dengan gadis itu?" Tanya Sehun, sahabat Kai, yang duduk di belakangnya dengan polos. Namun yang ditanya hanya menatap Taemin tanpa sedikit pun berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"A-aku Homeschooling. Ini pertama kalinya aku di sekolah umum" jawab Taemin dengan sedikit gugup. Seisi kelas hanya ber-ooh ria. Dan Kai mengangguk menyadari dugaannya yang semalam benar.

"Baiklah nak, duduklah di sebelah Kim Jongin. Orang yang tadi bertanya padamu" kata Shim seongsanim sambil menunjuk bangku di sebelah Kai. Taemin melangkahkan kakinya setelah mengucapkan kata terima kasih pada guru itu. Dan tepat setelah itu pelajaran pun dimulai.

~~~~2 jam kemudian~~~~

"Jongin, karena sepertinya kalian sangat akrab, kutugaskan kau memperkenalkan sekolah ini pada Taemin istirahat nanti. Jaga dia baik-baik!" Kata Shim seongsanim sambil merapikan buku-buku yang ia bawa. Kai hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari perintah itu. Seisi kelas pun semakin dibuat bingung. Ada apa dengan Kai? Apa dia sedang mabuk?

"silahkan menikmati schooltour-mu nona Park" kata Shim seongsanim seraya meninggalkan kelas. Beberapa menit kemudian munculah seorang guru di kelas Kai dengan membawa secarik kertas.

"Anak-anak, hari ini Joon seongsanim berhalangan hadir. Kalian ditugaskan melanjutkan tugas yang minggu lalu diberikan" kata guru itu, yang diketahui bernama Zhang Yixing, singkat. "ada pertanyaan?" Lanjutnya. Gadis yang duduk di belakang Taemin mengangkat tangannya. "Ya, nona Xi?" Kata Zhang seongsanim.

"Kenapa Joon seongsanim tidak masuk hari ini?" Tanya Xi Luhan, kekasih Sehun.

"Dia mengalami kecelakaan ringan di rumahnya" jawab Zhang seongsanim. "Baiklah anak-anak, selamat mengerjakan. Sampai jumpa" kata Zhang seongsanim. Sepeninggalnya guru itu, para murid mulai mengerubungi meja Kai dan Taemin. Mayoritas para murid mengajak Taemin berkenalan dan sisanya bertanya lebih lanjut tentang gadis itu. Kai mendecak kesal. Itu berarti dia tidak bisa meminta balasan yang diucapkan Taemin semalam.

"Hei Taemin, apa hubunganmu dengan Kai?" Tanya Jongdae, yang biasa dipanggil Chen, mewakili pertanyaan anak-anak lain. Kai tersenyum, merasa dia mendapat kesempatan.

"Ah, itu..." kalimat Taemin terputus saat sebuah tangan melingkar di depan lehernya dengan posessif.

"Dia pacarku, jangan mendekatinya! Mengerti?" Kata Kai dengan kepala yang diletakkan di bahu Taemin.

"Hah? Kapan kalian bertemu?"

"Benarkah?"

"Kau bercanda kan, kkamjong?"

"Yah, kukira belum punya pacar"

"Tidak mungkin! Kai-ku..."

Dan kalimat-kalimat itu terus menimbulkan suasana gaduh di kelas itu.

"Anggap saja ini ucapan terima kasih yang kuinginkan, nona Park" kata Kai sambil berbisik di telinga Taemin. Taemin bergidik ngeri, dia belum pernah pacaran sebelumnya. Bahkan dia baru bertemu pria itu semalam. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba pria ini mengklaim dirinya sebagai kekasih. 'Eomma, tolong Taemin' batin Taemin.

"Hei kkamjong, buktikan ucapanmu!" Kata Chen. Sepertinya dia sudah terpesona pada Taemin. Dan tidak terima gadis incarannya sudah dimiliki sahabat sekaligus sepupunya itu.

"Bukti apa?" Tanya Kai santai. "Seperti ini?" Tanya Kai lagi disertai sebuah ciuman di pipi Taemin. Sontak pipi Taemin memerah. Dan beberapa siswa yang masih mengerumuni mereka terkejut. Mereka terlihat... cocok.

Berita itu langsung menyebar ke penjuru sekolah. Para fans Kai, yang bisa dibilang cukup populer, harus menelan kembali ludah kecewa mereka. Dan ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, kelas Kai sudah penuh dengan para murid yang penasaran dengan wajah gadis yang dapat menarik hati 'si dingin' Kai.

"Aah, dimana Kai bertemu dengan gadis manis itu"

"Lihat! Dia manis sekali! Pantas saja Kai menyukainya"

"Beruntung sekali gadis itu"

"Darimana gadis itu? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya"

Dan masih banyak pertanyaan seperti itu terlontar dari mulut para murid. Kai hanya cuek lalu meraih tangan Taemin untuk memulai schooltour mereka.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Taemin polos setelah mereka berada di luar kelas.

"Tentu memulai tour kita, sayang" kata Kai ringan. Pipi Taemin langsung memerah mendengar Kai memanggilnya 'sayang'. "Ih, imutnya" kata Kai sambil menyentuh ujung hidung Taemin dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ru-ruang apa ini?" Tanya Taemin asal sambil menunjuk salah satu pintu di dekatnya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ini studio musik, kau mau masuk?" Kata Kai. Taemin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Di dalam ruang dengan luas 3x4 meter itu terdapat beberapa alat musik di sudut ruangan, sebuah dvd, beberapa tumpuk kaset, speaker, mic, dan beberapa bangku. Taemin menduduki salah satu bangku di sudut ruangan sedangkan Kai berjalan ke tengah ruangan.

"Bisakah kau menyanyikan sebuah lagu?" Tanya Kai. Awalnya Taemin bingung, tapi ia tetap melakukan apa yang Kai minta. Ia bernyanyi. Awalnya Kai terdiam untuk menghayati suara Taemin yang merdu, dan perlahan tubuhnya bergerak sesuai lagu itu. Tubuhnya terus bergerak seakan tidak bisa berhenti. Kai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh tapi ia tidak menyadarinya hingga akhirnya lagu itu berakhir dan tepukan tangan Taemin menggema di ruangan itu. Kai melihat seulas senyum di wajah Taemin.

"Kukira kau mau apa, ternyata hanya menari. Apa aku boleh menari juga?" Tanya Taemin membuyarkan pikiran Kai. Ah, dia ingat sekarang. Ada yang aneh sewaktu ia menari. Tidak ada nada tercekat pada nyanyian dan senyum takjub di wajah Taemin. Biasanya para sahabatnya akan kagum atau paling tidak mereka akan heboh ketika dia selesai menari. Tapi ini tidak. Bahkan Taemin mengatakan kata 'hanya'.

"Tentu, tidak ada larangan yang tidak mengijinkan muridnya menari ketika istirahat. Apalagi jika murid itu memiliki wajah manis sepertimu" kata Kai. Taemin tersipu lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Maaf, tapi bisakah kau menyanyikan lagu yang tadi kunyanyikan?" Pinta Taemin. Kai mengangguk dan mulai bernyanyi. Dia tertawa kecil ketika menyadari bahwa suaranya tidak seindah suara Taemin.

"Suaraku tidak seindah suaramu, jadi kita nyalakan kaset saja, ya? Kaset disini lumayan lengkap, dan sepertinya aku pernah mendengar Kyungie noona memainkannya" Tanya Kai sambil berusaha meyakinkan Taemin.

"Terserahmu saja" jawab Taemin singkat. Sepertinya ia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Musik pun mengalun di ruangan itu.

Perlahan namun pasti Taemin mulai menari. Awalnya hanya tarian mudah, namun ketika tiba di bagian inti lagu, tariannya perlahan semakin dinamis dan terlihat sulit. Kai membelalakkan matanya memikirkan dimana gadis itu belajar tarian seperti itu. Hingga akhirnya lagu pun mengarah ke bagian akhir. Tarian Taemin perlahan melambat dan melentur hingga akhirnya tubuhnya membungkuk tepat ketika lagu berakhir.

Kai refleks menepuk kedua tangannya takjub. Dan yang lebih menakjubkan lagi, perlahan suara tepuk tangan itu mengeras menandakan bukan hanya mereka saja yang ada di tempat itu. Kai mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat banyak orang di sekeliling hingga di luar studio.

Lalu pandangannya terhenti pada Taemin yang sedang sibuk mengatur nafasnya. Entah mengapa sudut bibirnya perlahan naik membentuk seulas senyum pada Taemin. Taemin membalas senyum itu dengan sebuah senyuman bingung. Perlahan Kai menghampiri Taemin dan mengusap peluh di dahi gadis itu dengan saputangan miliknya. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia melakukan hal itu. Tapi hatinya mengatakan kalau yang ia lakukan itu benar.

"Apa aku berbuat kesalahan?" Tanya Taemin polos.

"Tidak, sama sekali" jawab Kai. Lalu tangannya mengamit tangan Taemin dan menariknya pergi dari ruangan itu. "Ayo kita ke kantin. Aku yakin kau belum makan apapun" kata Kai. Taemin hanya mengangguk. Kini Kai tau kenapa Taemin:-) memiliki respon yang berbeda tadi. Itu karena Taemin bisa melakukan hal yang serupa dengan Kai. Bahkan lebih hebat darinya.

.

.

.

.

TBC ^^v


End file.
